Final Ride: Harbringer
by MoneyMarine
Summary: What happens when the Master Chief and UNSC forces make one last assault against the covenant? Rated PG-13 for violence, and language.


Author's Note: First Halo fiction, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo.

Chapter 1: Scott's D-Day

August 17, 2553

"Commander Scott, the UNSC Board would like to know exactly why you called us here," Admiral Reilly an Executiveof the UNSC asked.

Commander William Scott, of the UNSC destroyer _Painted Glare_, stood at the head of the oval-shaped table. "Easy, as you all know, two months ago, we finally beat the Covenant armada on Earth, after eight months of fighting. Am I right?"

"Please, make your point Commander."

"Alright then." Scott turned on a hologram projector, which came up at the middle of the table. It was a display of all the known Covenant galaxies, with red dots marking the sites of major battles. "Recently, reports have come from our outposts on the colonies of Poisonwood and Hollis. These outposts there are responsible for tracking Covenant movements."

Captain Young, seated at the rear of the table made his presence known, "Commander, with respect, what does this have to do with the future and safety of mankind?"

"Let me get to that Captain. Anyway, the reports all say the same thing that the Covenant Fleet is currently refueling and regrouping at High City on the Covenant held planet Harbringer. This worries me, High City is not the major Covenant fuel manufacturer, and yet their Commanders still choose to get their fuel there."

Admiral Reilly answered, "Yes, I know why. The Covenant Prophet of Truth dwells in the palace there. Well that's what our prisoners say anyway."

Scott nodded, "Wonderful, I am guessing that Covenant Commanders are getting advice and techniques from this Prophet. Right, Admiral?"

"I suppose so."

"Okay then. Here is my idea." The hologram projection zoomed in on Harbringer. "Most likely the Covenant Armada at Harbringer is just refueling to get back to their home planets. Usually they stand and fight, but their strength is obviously weak, even with reinforcements from High City. Warships and all, the ships probably won't be mobile when-"

Reilly interrupted, "'When' what?"

"When we attack, of course, what did you think I was getting to?" The Board shifted uneasily in their seats, a few started to whisper to each other.

Admiral Reilly shook his head, "Son, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we just can't mount an operation of this caliber now, probably never."  
  
Scott tried to recover, "Please, hear me out. The Covenant are probably thinking that we will not launch an attack because of our strength. But, if we launch this invasion we will take them completely by surprise, and we could end this bloody conflict once and for all."

A few board members nodded in agreement, and they sat up in their seats listening attentively for Scott's next words.

Reilly had no choice, "Alright Scott, explain your 'plan' and at the end of this discussion we will have a democratic vote. So, continue with your invasion plans."

"Thank you Admiral, very much. A few months ago, I was looking though the World Military Archives in Paris. Originally I was there to look for maneuvering tactics and tips for my ship, the _Painted Glare_. Then, I stumbled across this very interesting book listen to this: 'On June 6, 1944, more than a million American, British, and Canadian soldiers invaded Nazi- held France. It was a struggle but eventually the Americans and their allies, established a beachhead on what would become probably the most important day in them 20th century.'"  
  
"Ah yes, D-Day, very important day indeed, what about it?"

"I think we should make the D-Day plans the basis of our invasion of Harbringer. What I mean is that we should do this invasion like D-Day, in the forms of plans and movements and such. Our robot drones, have sent photographs, and reports from High City. And they tell us that High City is just like Normandy, France, where D-Day took place."

"How?" Asked Captain Young from the rear of the table.

"Lots of ways. In landscape terms they are very alike. High City is exactly like Earth too, which means it is filled with oxygen. And, High City, has forests for encampment, cities, the skies are usually clear almost every day, which means no weather problems. And most important, it has a beach, one hundred miles in length, and three hundred yards from the proposed LZ to the bluff on low tide."

"Interesting, do you have and pictures of the Covenant positions with you?"

Scott realized that the Board was interested now, "No, not with me, I can send them to you later when we get back."

Admiral Reilly was curious, "Which UNSC units will be needed to succeed in this operation? We may not have numbers like the Covenant, but we are determined."

"Perfect, this will be a large scale operation, so, I will need all your units. Mainly the Regular Marines for the beach landing, and the ODST's from the air."

Reilly hesitated, "All right then, if that is what it takes to get this damn war over with." He looked around at his fellow board members. "A vote then, all in favor of an invasion of the Covenant held world Harbringer."

Scott smiled as all twelve board members raised their hands.

Admiral Reilly turned to Scott after counting votes, "Well Commander, you have your invasion, and you will have full command of the proceedings. I will have officers brief their troops on the plan, when do you suppose we leave?"

Scott could barely open his mouth, "As soon as possible please."

"Very well."


End file.
